


You Can't Take the Sky From Me

by 10moonymhrivertam



Category: Firefly, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Black Market Beagles, Gen, Harry-John Twins, Hiatus, John race!bend, NO DEATHS, Space AU, abandoned, not even off-screen ones, permanent hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strike>It's been several peaceful years for the crew of Serenity, though they've been made nervous by the Reavers inching inward, bit by bit.</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>They never expected the Reavers to dare attack Persephone. They should've. And now it's gotten them all in trouble.</strike></p><p> </p><p>If I finish this, it will not be like this. Time travel and Earth That Was and the Alliance being cold-hearted duchenozzles FOR SCIENCE will be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Persephone

Screaming. Pandemonium. It startled eight-year-old Mycroft. The terrified look on his mother's face was making him increasingly scared.

"Mummy?" he squeaked, clutching to the leg of her trousers.

"It's all right, baby....it's okay. We'll be okay," she murmured. Mycroft had learned long ago that adults only said that to children when one party or the other was panicking. Mycroft watched as Mummy adjusted the position of his baby brother on her front. She scooped him into her arms easily - as the mechanic on Serenity, she was deceptively strong.

Mummy began to run and run and run.

Mycroft's eyes whirled around. People all seemed to be running to the same place - running to Badger. People were shouting.

"This way! Come on, this way!" People in fancy clothes without a speck of dirt and fellow petty criminals all ran in the same direction.

When they arrived in the familiar office of Badger, people were filling his basement. Mummy stopped beside Badger. "Si - Simon. Badger, have you seen Simon?" she panted.

"I ain't seen your pretty boy - weren't he on the other side of town?" the oddly accented voice pointed out. Mummy let out a string of both Chinese and English curses. She handed Mycroft over to Badger, who took him, startled. Mycroft watched, wide-eyed, as she removed Sherlock from her chest and handed him to Mycroft. Mycroft gripped him tight.

" _Zi_ ," Mummy began. "Keep him safe, won't you? Protect him."

Mycroft couldn't find words. He simply nodded. She pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, then turned a steely gaze on Badger.

"Under no circumstances allow them out of your sight," she growled before starting back out, fighting the crowd.

Mycroft's eyes were wide and he clutched Sherlock close. The boy stared up at him and snuggled close.

Badger waited until the screams became too close for comfort. Then he began heading to the basement, shouting orders to stop letting people in - to close up the basement. Mycroft screamed for his Mum, for his Dad, for the dark-skinned twins he counted as cousins. Badger didn't listen. He hid in the basement. The basement closed. Everything was silent except for the screams above and the noises of ships fleeing.

After a few hours.....nothing.


	2. Get Them Inside the Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Harry, Simon, and Zoe on the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I once finished this whole chapter....but it didn't save. So let's try this again.
> 
> Also, tough decision, but.....I think I'm going to let Book and Wash be dead. FORGIVE ME!!!!

John is clinging to his twin sister, who prefers Harry over Harriet, as they stand at their mother’s feet and watch the chaos all around them. Screaming. Their mother barking out orders, their uncle helping people into the bank, people beyond helping them into the safety of the vault.

Soon, the streets are almost-clear, and their mother begins to shoo them inside, voice gentle and soothing. According to Mycroft, his cousin, she only does that when there’s reason to panic. John doesn’t dare agree aloud, only privately, inside his own mind. Then again, that only causes Aunt River to grin widely at him.

The twins, only about four or five, are halfway through the door when Uncle Simon begins shouting at Mummy.

“We have to go back! She’s not in there, and I know she is on this side of town. I haven’t gone through this much for her only to leave her to the Reavers!”

“Your sister can damn well handle herself,” John’s mother barks, and his and Harry’s eyes widen simultaneously.

“No, she can’t! She was practically immobile on Miranda! If anything could be called her weakness, it’s the Reavers!” Simon retorted.

Mummy stands stiffly for a moment before she squats down by them. “Harriet....Johnny....stay in there. Stay safe, and stay quiet. We’ll come get you when we can.”

Behind John and Harry’s back, an elderly couple stares sadly at Zoe. They know as well as she does that if Zoe leaves, she’s either getting killed by the Reavers or getting onto her ship and turning tail and probably not making it back before the kids become untraceable.

“Need a babysitter?” the woman speaks up, voice soft.

Zoe looks up, and there is pain in her eyes as she nods. John and Harry are shooed toward them, they are all introduced to each other, and then the elderly couple heads down into the vault with John and Harry cradled protectively in their arms. The screams and snarls filling the air are cut off when the vault closes. Harry and John stay silent. Both were fighters like their mother, and they would wait patiently to see her and their cousins again.

Engines can be heard, barely. Those unlucky few who hadn’t made it to a vault (There were several vaults. After the Miranda scandal, Reaver safety had been paramount as they came closer and closer to the central planets) daring to try and take off.

John and Harry’s patience would be in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> ...After consulting the Google gods....
> 
> Zi - 子 - child, son, seed, small thing, first earthly branch


End file.
